Black Dragon Clover
by AJStyles
Summary: Being the son of Ancoloiga isn't easy so when life grants shard a new chance in the world of black clover he's going to take it. How will the black dragon slayer do in a world that has magic like his but he has no grimore? Well he's fired up to do it his own way. OCxMimosa
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Early morning In hage village_

Two cribs are carrying babies as they are both sleeping peacefully in the early morning these babies are Asta and Yuno.

Looking over both babies was an old man with short gray hair and this man was the head of the church orphanage Father Orsi.

He was about to take in both baby cribs when he heard a rustling in the bushes in front of him.

Orsi was ready with his grimoire to defend himself when to his surprise out of the clearing was a woman with silver hair that reached to the middle of her back.

Her eyes were blue that She wore a simple tan dress with silver dragon patterns meeting in the middle above her stomach.

Orsi noticed in her arms was a little baby boy who was sleeping peacefully.

Upon further inspection, Oris noticed the women was fatigued and hadn't gotten much sleep but she kept cradling the baby in her arms.

Orsi with both cribs of Asta and yuno in his hands walked over to the young women.

"Miss, would you like to come inside with me and grab some food for you and the baby in your arms?"

The women nodded as she carried the baby in her arms with the utmost care as by the look in her eyes she was ready to give her life to protect the baby in her arms.

Orsi turned and quick questioned her once more.

"Is that baby yours?"

The women again without saying anything nodded to the man leading her inside.

The two adults along with the children they were carrying made it into the church as Orsi carefully set down the cribs of Asta and yuno as to not wake them.

His eyes then turned to the women as she sat down at the dining table he had shown to her when they came in.

He then noticed she was talking to her baby and since it was extremely quiet he was able to hear what she was saying despite her whispering.

"It's okay baby mommy's here for you even though my time is short I'll be here for you."

She nuzzled the baby into the crook of her neck as she flashed a genuine smile at her bundle of joy and to Orsi's surprise the baby in her arms smiled back even though it was fast asleep.

He smiled at the two before he went to the kitchen and made the young women a meal.

 _A couple minutes later_

The young women now saw in front of her a plate full of what the priest had called pot potatoes.

She grabbed one and took a bite out of the potato with her mouth feeling dry after the first bite but she ate every single one with no complaints at all.

With her belly full of hot potatoes she sat quietly for a couple minutes before she looked up at father Orsi and finally spoke to him.

"Thank you for all that you've done for me and him."

She used her head to motion towards the baby in her arms.

Orsi nodded in response.

"It was no trouble at all but if I might ask how did you get here and what did you mean when you said your time was short?"

The young women had a contempt smile on her face before she looked at Orsi again.

"My name is Lapis and I was a shrine maiden in the village of Dracona."

Lapis then looked down at the baby in her arms as she kept talking.

"The baby in my arms is my son Shard Lazuli."

Orsi sat in silence as he looked at Lapis then down at shard who was still sleeping in her arms.

"So lapis if you're the mother then who's the father?"

Her blue eyes then became a downcast as she began to speak with a tone of sadness and regret.

"His father is Acnologia The black dragon."

This caused Oris eyes to widen in shock and surprise.

"Wait so his dad and your husband was a dragon!"

Oris then lowered his voice as to not wake up the three babies in the room.

"Me and Acnologia never got married but I loved him with all of my heart even if he did leave the next morning."

"Wait so he just had a one night stand with you and left?"

Lapis just nodded while Oris became upset at the notion.

"That's stupid he should've stayed to help you honestly the nerve of the bastard."

Lapis then shook her head at his anger.

"I know how you must feel but it's my fault because I couldn't stop him from leaving."

Oris was once again surprised at Lapis as she was blaming herself.

"So Lapis what happened then?"

"After I became pregnant with shard I became hated among my village for the act of sin I had committed but my fellow shrine maidens as well as some other villages even the chief defended me and let me raise him in the village until…"

Orsi noticed again as her eyes became a downcast once more.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay but thank you for the concern."

Lapis then kept going when she felt a pang in her body as she clutched her chest for a brief moment before going back to normal.

"During the night after I had given birth to shard a member of the village contacted the magic council and they sent rune knights to find my baby seeing him as a threat due to his father.

 _Flashback Dracona Village nighttime_

Lapis was cuddling a baby shard in the bed of her house when a man entered wearing the attire of a rune knight captain teleported into the room.

The man in question was a lean-built man of average height with short, almost shaved black hair, with a slightly outlined widow's peak, and complete with mildly long sideburns. He has large, bright emerald turquoise eyes, and thin eyebrows. The left side of his face was covered by three distinctive scars: the shortest one that points diagonally upwards in his left eye's direction, and "connected" by the longest scar, diagonally in the other way, to the similarly oriented one which goes up to his forehead. Such scars harmlessly covered the man's left eyebrow and part of his hair, passing over them. Hanging from The man's left ear is a simple earring, with an elongated pendant attached to it.

This was Doranbolt of the rune knights and he along with Lahar been sent to dracona about a tip-off of acnologia's son so they naturally went to investigate except what he saw in the room wasn't what the report of a vile monster born from the black dragon and he knew that the child in the arms of the women wasn't going to be able to live a normal life due to who his father was so he did what he believed would be the right thing.

"Ma'am I take it that's your son?"

Doranbolt pointed to the bundle the shrine maiden was cradling in her arms tightly.

"If you're here to arrest me I knew it would happen eventually."

Doranbolt was surprised since most mothers wouldn't go without a fight but she was contempt and knew it was going to happen too.

Doranbolt looked her dead in the eyes.

"I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

Lapis smirked.

"I'm afraid I can't my body's too weak to move. I haven't gotten out of this bed since I gave birth to him."

Then Doranbolt carefully lifted her out of the bed as she was still carrying the baby and he then teleported all three of them out of the house but to the surprise of lapis they were on the outskirts of the village as he pointed east.

"Head that way you'll make it out of fiore by the next sunrise.

Surprised by his actions lapis questioned him.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I believe that everyone deserves a chance to live even if he's the son of acnologia he deserves that much."

Lapis smiled at Doranbolt before he saw her leave east towards who knows where.

 _Flashback end_

Oris then came to the conclusion that her journey from Fiore led her to the orphanage by chance.

"So Oris I have a request for you as I can assume this is an orphanage?"

"Yes, it is."

Lapis just smiled down at her child with a look of sadness.

"It looks like my story ends here."

Oris looked at her confused by her statement.

"You've said that before that it was the end of your life what do you mean?"

"Well after Acnologia left and shard was in my womb even though he wasn't fully developed he was still exerting a lot of magic power too much for my body to handle so it was slowly taking away my life but I didn't mind so long as I could bring him into the world and into my life I'm happy."

Oris was once again surprised by lapis's words he then noticed that lapis handed shard to him as he now held the baby dragon slayer in his hands.

"I want a better life for him one where he can be himself and not just the extension of his father."

Lapis then handed Oris two things the first object was a gold locket that when opened showed a picture of a smiling lapis and a less than happy acnologia in human form and the second object was a sheets of paper with dragon slayer magic spells written inside it as well as a few spells from lapis that he would need to learn.

Lapis then looked down at her son as tears streamed down her face as she smiled at her baby boy one last time.

"Never forget shard I will always love you and be with you live your life long and well my little dragon."

With her last words, Lapis died on the couch with a smile on her face much to Oris's sadness.

He then picked her up and gave her a proper burial out in the back of the church as he looked over the three babies he would now have to take care of as part of a family.

 _Over the course of 15 years passing by a lot had happened in hage village. For starters shard for the longest time chose not to talk with the other orphans and instead chose to read and practice the spells form the book that father oris gave to him from his mother. One day young asta and yuno followed him to his mother's grave and at first, shard almost pummeled them both until yuno played peacekeeper and explained why they had followed him and shard explained everything that he knew to asta and yuno and he even showed them his magic which impressed both boys. Asta and yuno both agreed they would help shard since they were family and soon after that the three of them formed a bother bond. Time passed and the church received help from a nun named sister Lilly who asta immediately fell in love with and asked her to marry him only for him to get punched by a fist of water that sent him right into the ground which caused yuno to be concerned while shard laughed his ass off hysterically._

 _15 years later_

Asta, Yuno and Shard are all now teenagers and help around the orphanage when they can.

Yuno had become a quiet boy with a strong affinity for wind magic, whereas Asta had become outgoing and competitive but he had yet to show any magical ability and has relentlessly trained his body instead. As for shard he had mastered a good portion of the dragon slayer magic from the book from his father and a few spells from his mother and he'd become much stronger thanks to the physical training he had done which was much more dangerous than asta but was still effective as asta's training.

Shard unlike yuno had become more vocal in the past years about mostly everything but what he enjoyed most was watching asta get pummeled by sister Lilly countless times and to him, it only got better each time.

However, everyone in hage knew what was coming up which was a magic ceremony to receive Grimoires suited to their abilities.

Shard was leaning under a tree relaxing when he saw asta once again training his ass off and yuno was being quiet and being flat out rude to Asta as shard saw it anyway.

"You know you guys are making a big deal over some book right?"

Asta stopped doing push-ups and looked shard dead in his face.

"This isn't just SOME book shard it's the very thing that will help me become the wizard king."

Yuno then walked over to shard as he stood next to asta.

"You're only saying that it's some book shard because you don't need one to use your magic."

Shard smirked and got up from his resting spot under the tree.

"Look all I'm saying is I wish both of you the best of luck in getting your grimoires and stuff."

Asta just smiled as he and shard fist bumped while yuno just walked away.

Then the three boys and the rest of the orphanage heard a bell which signified the ceremony was about to start.

 _In the Grimoire ceremony building_

Shard was looking over the crowd in the building saw a lot of people mainly nobles and other commoners but out of the corner of his eye he saw a man with long red hair with a red jacket and he didn't like the way he smelled at all.

He just rolled his eyes and saw that the grimoires were being passed out to other people but then he saw a grimoire go to Yuno with four clover leaves instead of three and he smiled at the dismay and anger it caused the other nobles.

However, when asta didn't receive a grimoire everyone started laughing at him and yuno did nothing as shard clenched his fist in anger as he then heard the insult of a noble name sebas who mocked asta with no remorse.

Shard got up from his spot as was about to walk over to the noble when he felt Father Oris hand on his shoulder.

"Shard let it go asta's tough you know that."

Shard then grabbed his hand and moved it off his shoulder and walked over to the noble his hair covering his eyes.

"Oh, I'll let it go alright."

"Hey, smart-ass!'

Sebas and everyone else turned around to see shard slowly walking towards him.

"Hey look it's another commoner and this one didn't enter the ceremony since he has no magic like that Los-"

Before he could finish Shard drove his fist into his face sending him crashing into the grimoire bookcase.

Luckily he held back as to not kill the poor fool.

This caused a bunch of murmurs to start throughout the ceremony building.

" _I don't believe it."_

" _That guy just punched a noble right in the face."_

" _Who is that guy?"_

Shard satisfied walked out of the building as the ceremony was now over but not before he heard asta's vow to get stronger and try again no matter how many times it took. And he smirked as he left.

Shard then noticed the guy he saw in here earlier had left but he still had his scent so he was going to investigate.

He then saw the same guy from earlier who had yuno in chains.

"Hey let yuno go and give him back his book!"

As soon as the man turned around shard was able to get a better look at yuno's captor.

The man in question was a tall man with a lean build. He has messy and wavy long black hair. One of his distinguished features is his burn mark on the left-hand side of his face.

He wore a full dark-colored bodysuit with a pair of belts he used to carry his chains. He also carried a pouch strapped around his right thigh to carry his grimoire. His boots were dark-colored with a pair of belts that hold each of them together. Additionally, he covered his attire with a cloak buttoned together around his right shoulder.

Shard looked at the man with a scowl.

"Look I'm not going to repeat myself so why don't take your crap and go hom-"

Before he could finish chains appeared to impale him but shard quickly dodged them with insane reflexes.

Shard turned around before a chain hit him in the dead in the mouth.

The man who still had yuno in chains began to laugh.

"Haha, stupid boy that's what you get for trying to play hero."

Then to the surprise of the man but to yuno's enjoyment, the chains began to turn into blue magic energy as shard began to eat the magic to the older man's shock.

Shard wiped his mouth in satisfaction.

"Ah well, I gotta say those chains were a bit bland their pal maybe use something else for a little bit of spice next time."

The man's face was one of shock while Yuno who was still imprisoned just smiled.

"What the hell! How'd you do that?... you shouldn't be able to eat magic like that!"

Shard just cracked his knuckles and then his neck as a toothy grin sported his face.

Shard then took a runner's stance as he rushed the man at blazing speed.

"You're just rushing to your death!"

The man's grimoire flipped open again as more chains began to burst forth at shard only for the young dragon slayer to dodge.

"Let's see how you handle this!"

Then shard's fist was then cloaked in a blue and black colored magic aura.

"Black Dragon…."

Behind shard was a silhouette of his father acnologia as a dragon.

"... Hard Fist!"

With his fist cloaked in the blue-black magic aura he delivered a strong right hook to the man as he sent him flying into a far wall.

Shard's hearing then picked up a sound of running coming towards the alley but the person was just asta.

"Oh hey asta."

Asta came running into the alley looking at the scene in front of him.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah don't worry about us man besides I just beat that guy into the ground easily."

Then when shard turned around a spike chain impaled his shoulder and wrapped him up against the wall.

"What the hell?"

"Shard hang on I'm coming!"

Asta then found himself getting stabbed by many chains and pinned to the wall as the man kept mocking him.

"Bastard I'll rip you in half!"

Shard kept struggling to get out of the chains that had bound him only when he heard yuno first insult him the praise him by saying how asta was his rival.

Then to the surprise of both Yuno and Shard the atmosphere changed and then a black and dirty covered grimoire appear in front of asta as he drew a big sword and then nullified the magic chains to the surprise of the man.

Shard then smiled as Asta beat the guy easily as he got up and held his grimoire proudly.

"Good job Asta I knew you'd get one of those books."

Shard just smiled at asta and yuno as he brought them both in for a hug as he smiled.

The three brothers just fist bumped together.

Asta then smiled before he raised his fist in the air full of joy and excitement.

"Guys let's go to the capitol so one of us can become the wizard king!"

"Alright!"

Yuno just smiled.

"Sure guys."

The sun then set as the three friends now had a goal in mind… to become the wizard king.


	2. Dragon and Magic Knights

Returning from their little incident back at the grimoire ceremony building all three boys began training for the magic knights entrance exam.

Shard in his own quiet spot was training his magical attacks as well as his physical attacks when his head began to ring like someone had hit a bell in his brain.

In his head he began to see flashes of a building with a symbol on the front as well as that same symbol on his arm.

He then saw three people standing before him with smiles on their faces.

The first person was a boy with pink hair and black and white scarf.

The second person he saw was another male except he had spiky black hair and red eyes and a weird laugh that sounded like Gihi.

The last person Shard saw was a little girl with blue hair as she had it in two pigtails and she always had a smile on her face.

The ringing in his head finally stopped as shard's vision was now back and he looked around as everything was still normal but he couldn't get those thoughts out of his head.

"Who were those people?"

A few days later

Asta, Yuno, and Shard having their training finished the three boys were going to leave hage but shard told them he had to quickly make a stop before he left.

Asta and Yuno nodded to him as he ran up the hill to his mom's grave spot.

Shard kneeled down to his mom's tombstone and spoke to it.

"Hey, mom just wanted to stop by one last time. I'm doing it mom I'm gonna go be a magic knight and follow my own path and not dad's! I just wanted to stop by one last time to tell you I love you."

With that shard was going to walk away until he felt his mom give him a light push forward.

He quickly turned his head around only to see there was nothing there but he just smiled knowing his mom was still watching over him.

Shard ran back down the hill as he met up with Asta and Yuno as the three boys walked off towards the capital to join the magic knights.

The journey for the three boys was long and hard but they had laughs along the way until finally, they had made it to the capital city.

Shard was in awe and the cities big buildings and all the markets as there was nothing like this in hage at all.

Asta was even more enthralled with the city than shard was until Yuno got both boys out of their musings as the three boys had made it to the registration spot to enter the exam.

Asta and Yuno had made it through but both boys were worried about shard as he didn't use a grimoire so they were not sure if they would let him in.

However, to their surprise, the man at the front let shard in.

The three boys now stood in an arena where the magic knights entrance exam would begin.

Due to shard's hearing her overheard many people talk down about asta and that got him his blood boiling.

However shard just sucked his breath in and beared it after all he knew asta was tough.

As the young dragon slayer kept walking around the plaza his ears picked up on another conversation that was between asta and someone named Sekke.

What shard overheard was the two of them talking about the different magic knight captains.

"This year all 10 magic knight captains will be showing up."

Asta looked at Sekke confused.

"Wait 10 captains? I thought there were only nine."

Sekke face palmed at his ignorance.

"It happened a couple months ago and this knight squad is the rarest out of all of the magic knight squads. The captain of this squad apparently went one on one with the wizard king and they can use magic without grimoires. They're called the brown wolves."

Asta looked towards shard who walked away.

"The brown wolves can use magic without grimoires. Just like shard."

However his thoughts were cut off by the entrance of the magic knight captains.

The came in order as Shard looked at each one coming through.

The first person to come out was a 26-year-old man with an average height and a lean build. He has purple eyes and short white hair. He wore a helmet that was made up of a large gold piece that was covering his right eye with a smaller blue piece covering his left eye. The helmet had white and red patches of fur on the back edge and two white feathers on the left side.

He also wore a double-breasted and long-sleeved shirt with a high collar. The shirt itself consisted of two different colors, white at the sides and blue in the middle. Gold trimmings and buttons were on the blue portion of the front of the shirt. The sleeves were mostly made of white fabric, except for the wrist area where they are made of a yellowish fabric. The shirt extends below William's waist and he wears a dark belt on top of it. He also wore white pants and a pair of high black boots.

Over the shirt he wore the Golden Dawns' signature squad robe, which covered his torso and was gold in color. It had blue-colored fur around the border of the hood and a pair of red ropes, which came from the left shoulder and connect to the gold-colored button on the right shoulder. Furthermore, at the left-hand side is positioned the squad's insignia. Underneath his robe, he wore a long red cloak.

Coming in second was a tall man with a very muscular build. He had black eyes and black hair of medium length that was messily combed backward. Additionally, he sported a stubble mustache and beard.

His attire was very simple and consisted only of a white A-shirt and black trousers. The trousers had an extra layer of tan leather that covered his outer thighs and down to his knees. The trousers were only supported by a belt around his waist. Yami wore another pair of belts, one of which he uses to carry his grimoire. Lastly, he wears black high boots that cover most of his calves.

As the captain of the Black Bull squad, He wore a black banner with the squad's insignia on it. He wore it over his right shoulder and it is attached by two strings to his left shoulder. The banner also had tattered edges, seeming to have been ripped off from a bigger banner.

Coming in third was a slender man with fair skin, narrow purple eyes, and small eyebrows. He had pale, silver-white hair worn in a very distinctive style. Kept long and straight at the lower back, the top and upper side portions of his hair are heavily styled and swept back into long spiky fringe. His long bangs were styled into a braid that hung between his eyes and down to the tip of the nose, where a small House Silva pendant is attached.

He wore a loose fitting shirt with a high collar that is kept closed at the top by a gold band, but is left open below to expose his collar bone. He also wears loose pants, with tight bands just below the knee, and flimsy sandals. In addition, he wears the typical robe of his order, the Silver Eagles.

The robe consisted of a short, fur mantle with longer, frilled panels that hang down to the elbow. Like other orders, their squad insignia is placed on the left hand side. His mantel also has an attached robe that is long enough to reach nearly to his feet. His grimoire was in a case positioned on his left hip.

To shard's surprise the next captain that arrived was a women.

She had blue eyes and long blond hair that was braided.

She was wearing a suit of armor.

The next captain was a tall man with purple eyes and long, straight vermillion hair. His hair was neatly combed to the back while leaving his long fringe combed to the left in a wavy hairstyle. One of his notable features is the red markings around his eyes.

Another one was a diamond-shaped mark of similar color on the center of his forehead. Additionally, he also wears a pair of red earrings.

His attire consisted of a light-colored tunic which was covered by a dark blue shirt with long sleeves and high collar. The shirt was decorated with gold-colored fabric and vertical stripe design on its edges, collars and along the sleeves. In order to keep the shirt together, he wears a purple sash around his waist. Moreover, he wears light-colored trousers and high boots with similar design as his jacket. On top of his attire, he wore a red robe that covered his entire body.

The next captain was a tall, lean man with gold eyes and loose, medium-length black hair. On the left side of his face, he had a thin, red scar or birthmark running from his forehead down to his chin, passing over his left eye and ends at the left side of his mouth.

He wore a green robe that had his magic knight squad symbol on the front.

Shard noticed that the other captain coming was also a girl.

She was a young looking, lilac-haired fair-skinned woman of slightly below average height.

She wore a pointed hat with a wide brim and a garland of natural flowers wrapped around the cone's base. Her outer cloak was clasped by a flower-shaped brooch. The cloak layers so that her insignia is on the cloak of her cape. Beneath her cloak, she wore a light-colored shirt with puffy sleeves that end just past her elbows, light-colored puffy short pants, and a dark-colored vest that has light-colored fur draping down over her hips. Her shoes were pointed and colored in contrast with a deeper shade of her squad's color.

Shard counted the seats and noted that there were three captains left to go.

The next man coming in made shard wrinkle his nose is disgust. He didn't like the way he smelled.

The man in question was a tall and obese man.

He also wore a mask and the uniform of his squad.

The second to last captain arrived.

He was a young man with spiky, aqua-colored hair in a messy mound atop his head.

He wore a light-colored shirt under a dark blue vest that is held closed by a belt. His dark blue pants ended halfway down his shins, and his shoes were white slippers. Over this, he wears a long, white coat open with two pairs of large, turquoise diamonds on the front and on the sleeves. His squad robes have a dark blue tassel of diamonds hanging from the front clasp.

Then the last captain entered and Shard was on edge as he could feel the magic power radiating out of him.

He was a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length orange hair that was usually kept slicked back and a stubble beard.

Shard noticed that in place of a missing arm and a leg he had two prosthetic limbs.

His attire was rather simple as he wore a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates; around his waist was a simple belt. He also wore loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots.

On his cloak was the squad symbol of a brown wolf.

Going from left to right the captains were as followed;

William Vangeance,Yami Sukehiro,Nozel Silva,Charlotte Roselei,Fuegoleon Vermillion,Jack the Ripper,Dorothy Unsworth,Gueldre Poizot,Rill Boismortier,and Gildarts Clive.

Gildarts having hearts in his eyes tried smooth talking charlotte.

"Hey Charlotte your looking as lovely as ever."

The blue rose captain simply scoffed at his attempt.

"I have no interest in someone like you."

Gildarts just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well I tried."

Turning around the brown wolves captain was greeted by the sight of two of his squad mates that had come with him to the entrance exam; Mirajane Strauss and Erza Scarlet.

"Now gildarts what would cana say about this?"

Mira's voice matched her smile innocent but laced with a small bit of venom.

Erza had a small smirk on her face.

"Go easy on him mira you know he does this every time despite him knowing full well how cana would disapprove."

Gildarts slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Come on you two lay off besides we gotta see if this batch of magic users is squad material."

Yami just laughed as he took his cigar out of his mouth.

"Looks like your squad is still on your ass Clive."

"Keep talking we'll settle it after this is done."

Finral just sighed.

"Come on captain yami the last time you and gildarts had a drinking contest you cleared out the whole bar."

Yami then had an aura of darkness around him as his eyes were red for a moment.

"Yeah so you gotta problem with that because if you do your dead."

"N-No captain not at all."

Willam interrupted the banter between the two of them.

"Yami,Gildarts if the two of you are done we have an exam to oversee."

Both male captains grunted.

""Fine.""

William then explained to all the rookies that the entrance exam is an event that the Order of the Magic Knights organized to select potential recruits for the organization. This event is opened to every mages across the Clover Kingdom regardless of their social statuses. During this event, all captains of the ten squads would be in attendance to observe the participants as they would personally select the new recruits whom they wish to induct to their ranks.

He then explained that if a captain raised their hand when you were up that was your squad and if more than one captain wanted you you get a choice. However if none of the captains raised their hands then you were out.

Then with that the rookies were given a broom and their first test was to fly using the broom.

Shard and everyone else minus asta did that with ease.

The exam then continued with the examinees performing various tasks, such as firing a blast of magic power at a wall, shooting at a moving target, creating something with magic, and pouring magic power into a seed to let it grow. Asta failed to do every task he was given while Yuno and Shard and the other participants passed with ease.

Then shard's head perked up as a big toothy grin was across his face as he heard it was time for the exams battle portion.

"Yes, finally time to fight. I wonder who I'm gonna fight first?"

Shard was so excited but then he turned around and saw asta beat the crap out of that ha-ha guy with ease which brought a smile to the dragon slayers face.

"Hey, you!"

Shard then turned around to see the same noble who he had punched at the ceremony.

"Oh hey, it's you sable right?"

This caused the young man to get upset as a vein was present on his forehead.

"It's Sebas! Sebas Greenwood you lowly commoner but I think I will show you your place a different way."

Sebas then pulled out a brown grimore.

"I'll best you in combat and show your place."

The grimore began to glow a brown color as the pages began to flip by themselves while shard just coated his hands in his magic.

"Earth creation magic; Sand Knight."

A whirl of sand appeared as a towering knight made out of pure sand appeared.

"Wow that's so coo-"

Before the young dragon slayer could finish his sentence a giant sand sword slammed down on shard as sebas laughed.

"See that's why low-class trash shouldn't challenge us elites."

Then to everyone's surprise Shard burst out of the ground fine as he dusted himself of leaving sebas mouth agape.

"Hey not bad but now its my turn."

Shard jumped up as both of his arms were covered with his magic.

"Black Dragon…"

The eyes of gildarts,mira,and erza widened at what the boy just said.

Behind shard appeared an image of acnologia as he took flight.

Shard then brought both of his arms down as the magic crashed into the sand knight.

"... Wing Attack!"

With the knight reduced to nothing, Sebas panicked and did a different spell.

The brown grimore began to flip through pages again until it stopped.

"Earth creation magic;Obsidian wall!"

Then in front of shard appeared a large wall of obsidian appeared in front of the dragon slayer.

"You can't touch me now this is my strongest defense spell."

Shard just gave sebas a deadpanned look.

"Okay."

Then the young dragon slayer began to breathe in as he cheeks began to swell and behind him, an image of ancoliga appeared as the black dragon was preparing a roar.

"Black Dragon…

Shard then let out a giant blast of concentrated magic power.

"Roar!"

The blast of magic tore through the wall and left sebas in tatters but still alive.

All the captains were stunned as were the rest of the examinees well except for asta and yuno as they both just smiled.

It was now time for the captains to pick who would join their squad some joined others went home however when shard went up he half-expected to be sent home after all most people despised him for his heritage but to his surprise and everyone else's all the captains raised their hands.

Shard couldn't believe it as he looked at all the captains he looked at gildarts then his nose told him that he smelled of family and well aftershave as he smiled.

"I'd like to join the brown wolves. That is if you'll have me."

Gildarts then smiled as he jumped down and faced the young dragon slayer.

"Of course kid. I would pick you if I didn't think you'd be special."

Shard then hugged gildarts to which the older man just rubbed the kids back in a caring manner.

After that shard smiled as Yuno got into golden dawn and Asta was accepted into the black bulls.

Brown Wolves squad HQ

Shard was in awe at the size of the building.

"It's so big."

Mira chuckled at his shock.

"Just wait until you see inside."

As soon as the four of them entered it was pandemonium until gildarts calmed them down.

"Now if you all are done say hello to our newest member shard."

Everyone greeted the boy with smiles then to their horror or so they thought he started to cry.

"I'm crying because I'm happy and captain gildarts can I got to bed sir I'm a bit sleepy."

Gildarts gave him a thumbs up as shard went to bed exhausted.

That just left gildarts to dicuss their new recruit with the rest of the squad.

Natsu was the first one up curious about the new recruit.

"So gildarts who's the new guy?"

Appearing behind him Lucy lightly smacked him upside the head.

"Did you forget Natsu? It was the entrance exam today and he obviously recruited that kid."

Wendy stepped in trying to calm the two down.

"Lucy-san there's no need to argue."

Gildarts smirked at their liveness before he spoke getting everyone's attention.

"Our newest member is a dragon slayer."

This caused Natsu and wendy to jump for joy while gajeel just smirked.

"Wow, another dragon slayer I'm pretty excited! How about you happy?"

The blue cat sprouted his wings and jumped as well.

"Aye, sir! One more dragon slayer is gonna be really crazy."

Gildarts kept talking after the commotion had calmed down.

"However it turns out the dragon that raised him was Acnologia."

A dead silence filled the room as many of the members were starting to talk amongst themselves until one person spoke up.

"I say we kick him out!"

This got everyone's attention.

"Need I remind you that it was that same dragon who not only caused some of you to be trapped for seven years but he also killed all the other dragons even Natsu,wendy, and gajeel's parents. How can we be sure he won't do the same?"

Many members started to agree until Natsu shut them up.

"So what? We're not kicking the kid out. I could tell by looking at him he's had it rough thanks to his pops but we're not judging him based of his dad no it's about the heart that counts and I think he's got a lot of it."

Lucy, Wendy,gajeel,mira,erza the others and even gildarts agreed with what the fire dragon slayer said.

Gildarts then had a smile on his face.

"Natsu first thing tomorrow morning you're sparring with the kid."

The fire dragon slayer's eyes sparkled like stars.

"Woah Gildarts you mean it?"

"Yeah, that goes for the three of you as well."

He pointed to Wendy,Gajeel,and Laxus.

"Think of it as a welcoming wagon and a chance to see what he's made of."

Natsu smiled big as his hands burst into flames.

"Aw yeah, I'm fired up now!"

Shard had slept through all of this not knowing that tomorrow was going to be a full and exciting day for the brown wolves newest member.


	3. Dragon vs Dragon Rider

Brown wolves HQ

It was early morning as the sun was barely rising over the horizon as all the brown wolves were asleep except for one.

Shard who had gotten up early before anyone else as he had decided to show everyone he belonged he was gonna do one of the many things he was best at aside from fighting and eating; cleaning.

Shard smiled as he remembered all the cleaning he had done back home as he grabbed a few cleaning supplies as began his cleaning every area of the Brown Wolves HQ.

Shard went two steps further as he did everyone's laundry and even cooked breakfast thanks to sister lily's teachings. The young dragon slayer smiled as he let sleep take him when he collapsed against the cupboard in the kitchen.

Mirajane stretched her arms as she was always the first one up in the Hq as she normally got everyone's breakfast ready but to her surprise everything in the base was spotless and when she walked into the kitchen she saw that breakfast was already made as a sleeping shard was covered in spots of pancake batter and dots milk all over the boy.

Mira smiled as she picked shard up and placed him on the couch as she let the dragon slayer sleep after all he had gotten up early and cleaned the entire base.

However, as Mira began to walk away Shard groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes which Mira thought was the cutest thing.

Shard's ears then twitched as he heard footsteps coming into the dining area causing him to turn his head to see the person in question was none other than Erza who was wearing her white blouse with her matching blue bow and skirt and the black boots over her feet.

It was the first time Shard had seen the redhead without her armor on.

Erza eyes panned over the room seeing everything was clean and breakfast was made and placed on the table neatly as she looked towards Mirajane assuming she had done this only to see the white-haired women shake her head no as her blues moved to her right getting Erza's line of sight to follow her own as the redhead's eyes now laid on the shard who was still waking up which caused Erza to widen her eyes as she was surprised Shard had not only managed to do all the chores and clean the HQ but also set the table and make everyone breakfast.

Finally overcoming his tiredness shard was now wide awake as his attention was on the two older women currently in the room with him.

"Oh, good morning Erza. Mornin' Mira."

Both females smiled and waved at the dragon slayer who simply smiled back.

Mira cupped the side of her face into her palm and smiled as shard got up and walked over to the table and put his head down as Mirajane and Erza walked over to him as Mira sat on his left and Erza sat on his right.

Mira was the first to break the silence.

"I never would've guessed that there were other dragon slayers other than the ones we know."

Erza then chimed in.

"I agree with Mira as I never would've imagined we'd meet another dragon slayer as we know seven and you now make eight."

Shard's head rose from the table as a sad look was present in his eyes.

"You can stop trying to cheer me up. I know that some people in here don't like me and it makes sense I'm a mistake."

This caused both females to look at each other with wide eyes then back at shard who still had a sad look on his face.

"You two don't know what its like for me. I found out I slowly killed my own mother while she was pregnant with me. It's my fault my mother died so if I wasn't born then maybe she'd be alive and happy."

Then to the boys surprise he then felt two pairs of breasts against the sides of his head as Mira and Erza were hugging shard.

Shard as much as he wanted to push away felt warm in the two girls embrace as it was a warmth he hadn't felt for a while.

Mira spoke to him with her voice sounding as smooth and soft as a big sister or mother.

"Shard I know your upset but if you were to die you'd cause your mother heartbreak."

Erza then joined in.

"Everyone has their sins but you dying won't help anyone. Don't let your father define who you are since you can carve your own destiny."

Tears started to form in the young dragon slayers eyes as he embraced both females in their hug.

"I-I miss her! I miss my mom! I didn't want her to die I'm lost without her!"

Shard's tears then began to dry as he felt Erza let go but Mirajane was still hugging him for a bit longer before she stared into his darkish green-blue eyes.

"Shard I promise you I'll be the big sister you never had."

The dragon slayers eyes widened in joy as he hugged the white-haired women as tight as he could.

"Thank you Mira."

"That goes double for me as well."

Shard couldn't believe it as he was going to have two big sisters as he once again hugged Mirajane but brought Erza into the hug as well as both females simply smiled at the young boy as he let go.

"I'm gonna go back to sleep now-."

Before he could finish Shard hit the floor face first as he went back to sleep.

Mirajane smiled as she picked him up and sat down as she put shard's head in her lap as he rests at peace.

A few moments later

While shard was sleeping peacefully in Mira's lap while everyone else was busy eating breakfast.

"Thanks for the meal Mira."

Natsu continued stuffing his face while thanking her for the meal until Lucy smacked him upside his head.

"Jeez, Natsu. Learn some manners."

Mira only laughed at their interaction.

"Ara Ara, are you two having another lovers quarrel?"

Natsu looked at the white-haired women in confusion as Lucy however turned bright red.

"Mira! Knock it off!"

The she-devil smiled at her teasing as she knew that her two friends would hook up someday.

However, she felt shard stirring in her lap as the young dragon slayer woke up and rubbed his eyes to which both Mira and Erza thought was adorable.

"Thanks for doing the chores."

Shard turned around to see Gildarts walked into the room.

"Not only did you scrub the whole building down but you also did everyone's laundry and made breakfast. I wanna know why?"

Shard's head hung low as he told everyone the same story he had told Mira and Erza which got many different reactions from everyone at the table.

It was then Shard felt a hand on top of his head which caused him to look up for the source.

He looked up and saw Natsu who was smiling at him.

"Don't worry about it. We don't kick out family."

Shard smiled back as Gildarts then got his attention.

"Hey, shard I got a request for you."

This caused the young dragon slayer to tilt his head in confusion.

"What is it Gildarts?"

The brown wolves captain smiled.

"I need you to deliver this to the town of Ishmalt for me. I owe the major there a favor after Natsu accidentally burned down a building or two."

Shard smiled at the request as he took the small envelope and headed out the door waving bye as did everyone else.

As shard disappeared from view gildarts turned around to see that Erza had left as did Mirajane confusing him.

"Hey did anybody see where Erza and Mira went?"

Mostly everybody shook their head until Wendy spoke up.

"I heard that Mira-san was going to the market and Erza-san was going to go with her."

Gildarts looked confused.

"Why the heck would they need to go to the market? we're already stocked up."

Route to Ishmalt

Shard had a pleasant smile on his face as he was doing his first assignment.

"Okay shard you got this. Once you do this job then and only then can you show everyone that you truly belong."

Shard kept walking unaware he was being watched.

"So that's the son of acnologia? He's not so tough."

"I wouldn't be so sure I can sense his magic power from here."

One of the figures smiled a wicked fanged smile.

"Well, then it's time to make our move let's get wild and have ourselves a dragon feast."

Village of Ishmalt

Shard kept walking until he stopped and smelled the air as his eyes widened in shock and surprise at the scent he picked up.

"I smell a dragon but not just one."

Shard took a couple more whiffs to make sure.

"I was right it's not just one dragon that I was smelling. One, two, three."

"So there are three dragons but from where I smelled them at they are at the village."

Shard then quickly bolted as fast as he could concerned about what he might find.

However, when shard got there he saw that all the people were gathered together like sheep surrounded by a giant circle of ash.

However, what caught his eyes was a critically injured woman lying on her back as she was bleeding out.

"Hey who did this to you?"

The women got up but doing so opened her wound more as she gripped it in pain.

"I see so your the one gildarts sent. That man never ceases to bring help when I call."

The women in question was a fine adult woman who had black hair that reached to the middle of her back as well as a calm yet piercing violet eyes.

She wore a simple shirt that had seen better days as well as some casual pants that were in moderate condition. She had on matching black shoes as well.

"So you're the mayor or I guess chief of this village?"

The women nodded but she slowly layed back down due to the blood loss from her wound.

Shard let out a 'tsk' as he looked around until his twitched as he looked up and saw a bunch of projectiles rain from the sky.

"Uh-oh."

Shard jumped around dodging each projectile until some of them were heading towards the corraled citizens.

Shard then jumped as his wings were covered in magic power.

"Black dragon wing attack!"

The attack collided with the projectiles destroying them before they made contact.

The sound of clapping got shards attention as he turned around to see three individuals who stood across from him, two guys and one girl.

The first man in question was a tall, broad man with orange eyes whose facial features are mostly hidden by a skull-like helmet with two horns protruding from the sides. His attire resembled that of a skeleton's, with other bone designs to compliment his appearance. He donned two overly-sized skull accessories on his shoulders with a dark-colored cloak, along with gloves and leg armor from the knee down.

"Well, it seems you were right Rider. He is radiating pure magic power without even knowing it."

To the far right of the man was a young woman with slightly wavy blonde light-colored hair that was styled to cover the left side of her face while the rest falls down her back. Her light blue eyes are accented by similar colored long eyelashes, and her pupils were slitted.

She had a slender, curvaceous figure that was shown off by her revealing outfit which was an armor bikini top that had two chains as straps and a smaller chain in the front.

The top is predominantly dark-colored but had light accents on the edges and symmetrical swirling designs. There was a small piece with a dark H-shaped decoration on the front.

She wears a plain black bikini bottom with four straps, the top ones being thinner than the bottom ones.

She has a white cloth tied around her hips with a majority of it hanging on her left side and behind her.

She wore armor on her forearms and had dark sleeves with wave-like patterns on the edges that reached below her shoulders.

There was a white cloth tied at the ends of the armor, connecting them. She has bands with hanging ornaments around her thighs, crisscrossing straps that reach from below her knees to her toes, anklets, and shoes with thick high heels.

She wears a necklace that appears to be a made from fangs and a thin headband with wing-like ornaments on the sides of her head.

"So he's the son of the dragon king? I can feel my blood pumping at the sheer thought of us clashing. I wonder if I can get a rise out of him."

The women licked her lips after she finished speaking which creeped shard out a little.

Then shard turned his attention to the last guy in the middle of the two.

The man in the middle was about as tall as Natsu except he was a bit taller by a few feet.

His hair was a mix between light and dark silver and his eyes were a bright shade of red.

He wore a black jacket with a silver shirt underneath with black knee-high trousers.

He had a smug fanged smile that didn't leave his face.

"Nice to meet you son of acnologia. Unless you have an actual name you want to be called by."

"Shard."

The man looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"What was that?"

Shard had a scowl on his face.

"I said my name is shard and just so we're clear buddy I'm nothing like my pops because I'm gonna make my own path…. Make my own destiny!"

The man flashed shard a smile.

"I see in that case let's get introductions out of the way."

He pointed to himself as he was going in order from the center then to the left then the right.

"Names Rider. The fine women on my left is Kyria and lastly, the dude on my right is Skullion."

Shard cracked his knuckles then his neck.

"So I take it you three are the dragons that I smelled. What're you planning to do with these people?"

Rider shrugged his shoulders before glaring at Shard with his red eyes.

"Who knows maybe I'll kill them all. I might have a massacre party!"

Shards pupils dilated as he then rushed Rider with incredible speed and socked him square in his jaw sending him into a few buildings.

"I hate guys like you. You think that you can kill people just because your bored? Now I'm gonna kick your ass Rider!"

Rider dislodged himself from the building as he cracked his neck then sidestepped twice getting some of the blood flowing in his body.

"Wahoo! What a rush you might not be a letdown after all."

Rider then took a runners stance as he took off and rushed shard going in for a strike.

"Dragon Riders Hard Knuckle!"

Shard quick put up both of his arms to block the strike as it collided with both of his arms with a maximum amount of force pushing him back a few feet.

Shard looked at his arms to see a black and blue mark on his arms as they were shaking.

"Holy crap. One hit from his hard knuckle and my arms are swollen and they feel a bit numb. Looks like I'll have to be careful."

Rider had a smug look on his face.

"What's wrong Shard? Can't you show me more of that Dragon king power that you received?"

Shard ignored the feeling in his arms as he got ready to go back in.

"Your not a very patient guy are you? Let's go I think that was a good trade-off."

Rider smiled as he took another running stance but before he could react shard closed the gap in an instant.

"Black Dragon Hard fist!"

The hit sent Rider stumbling back but Shard wasn't done as he jumped up with both arms cloaked with magic.

"Wing attack!"

However, Rider dodged the attack as he backflipped twice to gain some distance as he planted both hands into the dirt with both of his feet behind up like a makeshift pushup of sorts.

"Dragon Rider missiles!"

Shard looked up in awe as Rider launched a bunch of missiles from his back as each missile was marked with a dragon insignia.

"Oh crap time to bust out a new move I've been working on."

Shard then ran towards the hailfire of projectiles however as they got closer Shard took one of his hands and clawed at the air as then a wave of black n blue magic came out in front of him as a shield.

"Black Dragon Kings shield!"

When the missiles made impact there was a bright flash which caused mostly everyone to cover their eyes but when the flash was gone Shard had used the opening to get behind Rider as his foot was cloaked in magic.

"Black Dragons Talon!"

Shard slammed his foot into the Back off Riders head thinking it was a solid hit until he saw something on Rider's wrist.

"Not bad shard but you don't have enough power to put me down! Dragon Rider exploding missile!"

Shard was then hit square in the gut with Rider's fist as the missile was fired from his wrist launching shard away before it exploded.

Rider smiled thinking he'd won until he hard skullion.

"Don't get cocky Rider."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Kyria simply smiled as she pointed to the blast zone as a slurping noise was heard as shard was eating the remains of the missiles fire.

Rider smiled even bigger relishing that this battle would continue.

Shard walked out of the fire as he clenched his fist before he took a stance as his cheeks began to swell.

"Take this Black Dragon…"

Rider smiled.

"If your gonna roar then so will I let's see who's louder."

The Rider's own cheeks swelled up as well.

"Dragon Rider's…"

Then at the same time, both Dragons unleashed their respective roars not holding anything back.  
""Roar!""

The pure white and blue roar of shard collided with Riders multi-colored roar as both blasts of magic collided creating a huge explosion as it stirred up the surroundings kicking up lots of dust.

Kyria had a sadistic battle hungry smile on her face while Skullion looked on with his own smile which held arrogance behind it.

As the smokescreen faded both dragon slayers looked one another neither one backing down.

"Heh. I'll admit this much shard you're not half bad. Hehe, I honestly didn't expect you'd entertain me so much."

Shard scowled at his statement.

"I'm not here for your amusement pal!"

"Oh, I know you're the first person to push me this hard besides my dragon of course."

Shard looked at him with eyes full of wonder but also confusion.

"Wait does that mean you three were all raised by dragons?"

Shard heard laughter as he looked in the direction of Skullion.

"Don't get the wrong idea we weren't raised by dragons no that's not how we got our magic. You see in order to gain our magic we ate dragons in order to get this power."

"You did what?!"

Shard then turned his attention back to Rider.

"I know that caught me by surprise too but there's one more surprise today as well. You see you were 'raised' by the black dragon Acnologia but me I killed my dragon after it taught me everything I needed to know and my Dragons name was Anim. However, his full name was Dorma…. Dorma Anim."

 **A/N: Hello everyone I'm back sorry its been so long but here is another chapter of Black dragon clover and this battle will be a two parter so keep your eyes peeled for part two of this fight. Also don't forget to follow fav and leave a review until next time. :)**


	4. 5 Dragons

Shard looked at Rider confused at what he just said trying to process it.

"Dorma...Anim? That name doesn't sound very dragon-like?"

Rider flashed a toothy grin at Shard.

"Heh. It doesn't matter since you're gonna get your ass kicked here anyway."

Rider rushed Shard driving his fist into his gut causing Shard to cough up spit and stumble but Rider wasn't finished as he rushed Shard turning his shoulder metal and slammed into Shards' head.

Rider laughed sadistically.

"HeHa! Where are you going, your majesty?!"

Then to Rider's surprise Shard grabbed his forearm and twisted it keeping him in place.

"I'm staying right here."

Shard smiled as he punched Rider in the jaw as blood flowed from Rider's mouth.

"Fine by me."

The two dragon slayers engaged in a duel of short-ranged fisticuffs with neither one giving an inch.

"Dragon Rider's Mortar Shot!"

Rider reared his fist back then slugged Shard dead on his chin which was followed up by an explosion temporarily blinding the dragon slayer giving Rider the perfect opening to follow up however Kiria who was still on the sidelines was getting pissed and Skullion could see that.

"What's the matter Kyria? you look upset."

Kiria ground her teeth in frustration before answering.

"Riders taking too damn long. How the hell am I supposed to get a chance to fight if he hogs the opponent for himself?"

Skullion chuckled before he looked back to the battle.

"Well, you can't blame Rider Kyria. After all, if you wanted to fight him then you should've gone first instead."

In response, Kiria simply scoffed and placed her arms under her massive bust giving it an extra lift.

Shard, who was still recovering from the explosion packed strike earlier, had little time to recover as he saw Riders' cheeks swell.

"Oh, crap."

"Dragon Riders Roar!"

Shard having little time to dodge he simply put his arms up to block the attack as the rainbow-colored attack hit shard head on creating a massive explosion and a cloud of dust.

When the dust settled, Shard attempted to move only to find that his arm and one of his legs had been turned into blue lacrima crystals much to his confusion.

"Hey! What's going on?"

Rider laughed at Shard's current situation.

"Confused huh? Let me spell it out for you… While your roar can destroy anything in its path my roar can not only destroy but also turn anything it touches into a lacrima crystal."

Shard's eyes widened as he tried to move but his arm and leg were still crystalized to his horror.

"Lights out dragon prince. ROAR!"

Shard tried to move as the attack came closer causing shard to close his eyes except the attack never connected as shard opened his eyes only to see another individual block the attack then send Rider flying.

"Iron dragon club!"

As Rider was sent flying, Shard saw someone new save him from being blasted and turned into a crystal.

Shard then got a better look at the individual who saved him from being crystallized.

He was a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes with slitted dark pupils and had no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes acting as "eyebrows" of sorts, two on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sported four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars. His current attire was a black tunic that has a closed, light-grey opening running center of his torso, and he wore a new grey belt, both without any studs. He wore his squad robe over his current attire.

Standing next to him was a small, bipedal black cat with round ears and a sword on his back. His attire was green shorts shoes and the brown wolves squad robe over his upper body.

The young man who saved shard turned around as his hand was now a sword as he raised it high causing shard to look away.

"Ah! Don't hurt me!"

To shard's surprise, the man hit the crystals as they disappeared setting him free causing him to smile.

"Thanks for the save mister… Uh?"

"Names Gajeel. That's Lily."

Shard tilted his head as he looked at the small cat.

"Is something wrong?"

In an instant Shard picked up lily and began to squeeze tight to his dismay.

"You're adorable!"

Lily tried to break free from Shard's iron vice grip.

"Release me at once! I am not a stuffed toy!"

Shard let lily out of his grip as he noticed the two squad robes had the brown wolves squad insignia on it.

"Wait, you two are with the brown wolves?"

"Course we are kid. That makes me your superior."

Shard tilted his head in confusion.

"But I didn't see you when I first arrived at the base."

Gajeel just scoffed as they heard the sound of Rider getting up from the rubble as Shard saw that his other two teammates were going to get involved.

"Ah what the fuck hit me?"

Rider looked to his left and right to see Kiria and Skullion join him.

"What the hell are you two doing? I have this!"

"Obviously you don't and besides rider, Skullion, and I want a shot too."

Rider scoffed as Kiria and Skullion got ready as did Shard, Gajeel, and Lily who had transformed into his battle mode.

"Gajeel sir. Let me handle Rider, it's my fight and I need to finish it."

Gajeel laughed at Shard's boldness.

"Gihi. Alright, kid don't let me down."

Shard smiled.

"I won't sir. Here I come Rider!"

"Bring it, your highness!"

Both dragon slayers rushed each other colliding heads as a shockwave formed from their clash.

Behind Rider was a silhouette of Dorma Anim while behind Shard was a silhouette of Acnologia.

"Dragon Rider…"

"Black Dragon…"

"ROAR!"  
Both roars collided again causing a massive explosion blinding the villagers with smoke and dust however when the dust cleared all three combatants were going at it.

"Iron Dragon Sword!"

Gajeel swung the blade at Kiria but she dodged it with ease with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Not bad Iron-Dragon. But I'm a master when it comes to blades."

Gajeel went for another swing but Kiria ducked it and rushed Gajeel and delivered a solid strike to his gut causing him to stumble.

"That's the difference between us 5th generation dragon slayers and the 1st generation like you."

"Gihi."

Kiria looked at Gajeel confused before the Iron Dragon headbutted her causing Kiria to stumble as she noticed that Gajeel had grabbed her fist and stopped her shot from connecting.

"You say you guys are superior? Get real don't underestimate us."

He then reared his arm back with Kirialocked in place.

"Iron Dragon Lance Demon Logs!"

Kiria was hit with a barrage of strikes from the lance before Gajeel turned his arm into a club.

"Iron Dragon Club!"

As the club went into Kiria's gut and sent her back she managed to free herself from its grip and ran up the club surprising Gajeel as she kneed him square in the jaw as it sent him back a few feet.

Kiria licked her lips in satisfaction.

"This is getting good! Let's keep going Iron Dragon!"

"You're a sadistic bitch you know well I'm gonna wipe that look right off your face!"

Lily wasn't fairing well against Skullion.

The exceed who had shifted into his more buff battle mode as he attempted to slash the Ash dragon slayer however each of his strikes couldn't connect as the ash dragon kept turning his body to ash before the blade could connect.

Skullion then turned to ash as he went behind lily in the back stunning the large exceed as Lily turned around for another slash only for skullion to dodge again and strike lily in the face.

"You'll never be able to beat me so long as I can turn to ash you can't touch me."

Lily grunted in frustration as he knew that Skullion was right but that didn't mean he was just going to roll over and quit.

Shard and Rider continued going at it as neither one was going to back down from the other.

Shard and Rider collided heads again as a shockwave was sent throughout the village.

"Dragon Riders Blast Bomber!"

Rider's arm began to shit as shard picked up what sounded like gears shifting inside him.

Rider then launched many magic spheres that stopped all around Shard.

"Shit. I'd better be careful. These things could explode if I'm not careful."

"Oh that's where you're wrong, your highness you see they'll explode automatically whether you move or not."

On cue, the first ball exploded rocking shard then the other one followed by the next one and the next one until a chain reaction occurred engulfing Shard in explosions making the young dragon slayer cry out in pain.

Shard's body hit the dirt hard as blood began to run down his face as he struggled to get up off the ground but his reprieve was short-lived as the ground beneath him began to glow silver causing him to look down as he saw several silver magic circles on the ground around his feet.

"Aw Crap Baskets."

The magic circles below him began to glow brightly before exploding under Shard's feet making him cry out in pain again as explosions rocked his body which briefly diverted Gajeel's attention from Kiria giving the blade dragon slayer the opening she needed to strike.

"Don't turn your back Iron Dragon! Blade Dragon's Sword Dance!"

Kiria rushed Gajeel as two blades extended from her hands as she slashed Gajeel giving him many lacerations across his chest and the rest of his body damaging his attire as well.

Gajeel went down on his hands and knees as fresh blood began to pour from his wounds as Kiria slowly walked towards him and placed her foot under his chin and lifted his head up to look her in the eyes.

"Is this all the Iron Dragon can muster? Enough. I think it's time for me to slay you."

"No. !"

Shard ran over to assist only for Rider to slug him in the face.

"Come on boy. Entertain me a little more, why don't you?"

Shard got up albeit he was a bit groggy as he wiped his mouth clean before spitting out a drop of blood.

"I just figured something out about you Rider."

"Oh yeah? Why'd you find out about me?"

"I couldn't pinpoint it at first but the more I listened the more I heard gears shifting inside you like a machine. Your not human are you?"

Rider laughed at Shard but not out of spite but out of enjoyment at Shards' revelation.

"I was wondering when you would finally put the pieces together. Yeah, I was once a dragon slayer just like you then…"

Riders' body shifted again as a pair of thrusters came from his back as he grabbed Shard by the side of his head as the thrusters activated, sending Rider and Shard off the ground as Rider slammed Shard into one of the houses.

"...I was captured by the bastards of the Giltena Magic Council and subjected to experimentation and they turned me into this. Turned me into a machias cyborg with the purpose to be an unstoppable dragon slayer."

Rider slugged Shard across the face but Shard countered with a headbutt staggering Rider giving shard an opening to follow up with a kick to the gut.

Rider stumbled a bit before he recovered and began speaking again wiping some blood from his mouth.

"They wanted to use me to take down the five dragon gods and my guildmates to have them under regulation. You don't know what I went through. Surgeries! Mutilation! Non-stop hellish training!"

Shard blocked Riders' blows as they got more intense during his burst of anger.

"When I was on the brink of insanity. The brink of mental collapse my dad Dorma Anim swoops in for the rescue but as they say, no plan survives first contact with the enemy. Next thing I know the council shot my father out of the air but not before he took out every last ship those bastards had. Do you know what it's like to see your own father on his deathbed and his last request is for you to consume him to get stronger and continue living? Do you?!"

Shard didn't look Rider in the eyes as he couldn't understand at all what Rider went through not in the slightest but his thoughts were cut short as Rider rushed him.

"Metal Dragon's Ripping Claws!"

Rider's hands became solid metal as his nails became sharp as he slashed Shard across the chest giving him a massive gash on his chest as more blood began to pour from his wound onto the dirt forming a red puddle however Rider gave him little time to gain his bearings as he was quick on the follow-up.

"Dragon Rider's Roar!"

The multi-colored blast hit Shard square in his chest, opening his already deep wound, even more, causing him greater pain as he was sent through a few houses.

Seeing this caused Skullion and Kiria to adopt smiles while Gajeel and Lily looked on with horror as did the villagers however their expressions changed when Shard emerged from the rubble battered and bruised as blood ran down his head while his dark silver-blue hair shadowed his eyes.

"Gihi."

Kiria looked down at Gajeel who was laughing to himself while she had her foot under his chin as his injured body was still laying out on the ground.

"What's so funny Iron Dragon?"

"What's funny is how you think I'm just an Iron Dragon when I'm a hell of a lot more than that."

Kiria had a look of pure confusion on her face at Gajeel's statement until his skin became metal with a dark shade of black coating it. His pupils vanished while his sclera turned a mix of dark blue and purple while wisps of shadows began rising up and around him.

"Gihi. Ready to backup all that shit you were talking earlier about 5th gen dragon slayers being superior?"

Kiria responded with a fanged smirk.

"So you can merge Iron and Shadows? It doesn't matter because I'll still beat you!"

Kiria rushed Gajeel going for a slash only for Gajeel to transform his body into a shadow confusing Kiria as she looked around for her opponent only for Gajeel to come up behind her.

"Iron shadow dragon club!"

Kiria turned around only to have an iron club coated in shadows nail her in the gut and send her flying into the dirt.

She got up and wiped her mouth then cracked her neck then glaring at Gajeel.

"This little change of yours doesn't mean a thing."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you come and prove it then."

Gajeel and Kiria clashed with one another destroying the ground beneath them as Lily was still dealing with Skullion.

"Face it you'll never hit me so long as my body is ash. You should just give up."

"I won't surrender to you. Besides I've finally discovered how to beat you."

Skullion smirked at Lily's statement.

"Is that right? I never pegged you for a liar."

Lily then gave his sword a massive swing blowing away the ash surprising Skullion before Lily punched him square across the jaw.

"Like I said I discovered how to beat you and now it's over."

"It's far from over cat."

Rider looked over the rubble where shard had landed looking over it but the rubbled hadn't moved as rider prepared a roar to finish shard off until the rubble shifted as a pillar of black and blue magic power exploded from the rubble as it got everyone's attention as Shard's appearance had changed.

Shard's sclera in his eyes became black while his pupils which were a dark blue color were now slits and defined in a reptile manner. On his arms were dark blue markings that were shaped like dragons with the heads stopping at his wrists. Shard's shorts were torn in certain areas revealing his legs a little as his shirt was also destroyed while he tore his brown wolves squad robe off. His magic power exploded off of him as Rider had a sadistic joyful smile on his face.

"At last I finally see it! It's the birth of dragon force Shard!"

"Kill. I will kill all dragons."

Rider's body began to glow as his entire body was coated in metal.

"Dragon rider armor combined with metal dragon scales. My-"

Before Rider could finish, Shard had closed the gap and rammed his fist into his gut breaking and cracking Rider's scales as he coughed up blood while a look of pure shock and pain was across his face.

"W-What the hell just happened. He shattered my scales like they were fucking paper."

Shard put two of his fingers under Rider's chin and slowly pushed him up before punching him across the face taking a tooth out as Rider clutched his mouth.

"I will slay you dragon rider then your spirit will be gone from this world. I will kill all dragons!"

In his panic Rider grabbed a child from the group of villagers in a chokehold with his right arm while his left hand formed his lance.

"One more step and I blow this kid's brains out. I'll do it!"

Tears began to well up in his eyes as he began stuttering on his words knowing death was near but before the child could blink he found himself up in the air as Shard blasted Rider away with a black dragon hard fist before gravity brought the child back down as shard caught him and set him down off to the side.

"Begone Dragon Rider!"

Shard's cheeks swelled up as his magic power exploded from his body in waves exerting pressure.

"Black Dragon Roar!"

A massive wave of magic power much larger and more destructive than the past one shard used was barreling towards Rider as it then connected which was followed by a massive explosion however to shard's confusion someone else had blocked the blow entirely as the injured Rider had been shielded by another member of Diablos.

The person who shielded Rider was a tall man with a usually serious expression. He has unique eyebrows, long earlobes, and cornrows-styled hair that is tied back into a ponytail by a clasp. His main attire was a suit of armor minus the helmet.

"Sorry, I'm late Rider-dono. It seems you're in a lot of trouble."

"Another dragon? I'll bathe in this ones' blood as well."

"Shove it up your ass Madmole I had it."

"I don't believe you Rider-dono. I believe that we must depart Skullion."

"Your right on that for once MadMole."

Then to the confusion of Lily, Gajeel, and Shard the dragon slayers began turning to ash to Kiria's dismay.

"No! Damnit Skullion I'm not done-"

Kiria couldn't finish because she completely turned to ash and vanished into thin air.

Gajeel smirked as the other dragon slayers left.

"Well, that takes care of one problem."

"True gajeel but we may have just traded one problem for another."

Lily pointed at Shard who was still in dragon force glaring at Gajeel who was still in Iron Shadow mode.

"I will bathe in your blood and reap your soul Iron Shadow dragon."

"Kid doesn't make me hurt you."

Unseen by the villagers one of the children slowly pulled out a coverless grimoire with multiple pages with spells on each page.

Shard's fist was cloaked in pure black and blue magic power as he let out a deafening dragon roar causing the villagers as well as Gajeel and Lily to cover their ears as Gajeel went pale as he saw Acnologia behind Shard roaring. Shard raised his fist ready to strike however shard then struck himself in the face hard enough as he knocked himself out.

Gajeel depowered out of Iron Shadow Dragon mode and Lily shifted out of his battle form as both dragon slayer and cat looked over the fallen shard. Now that shard was knocked outGajeel and Lily got a better look at him and the resemblance to his father was nearly identical. Unlike his dad Shard had a lighter skin tone and his eyes were a light blue compared to his dad's dark blue eyes. His hair was also long and spikey like acnologia except his hair color was a mix of dark blue and silver in color. Shard's attire that was destroyed in certain areas was a pair of black shorts and an open dark blue shirt that exposed his well-developed physique and his brown wolves squad robe was laying next to him tattered and torn. Gajeel looked down at the kid before a small smile graced his lips. "You know Lily, this kid isn't that bad. Gihi." "You have a point Gajeel. His skills in battle are excellent however what we saw earlier has me concerned."

Before Gajeel could answer back Shard woke up with a splitting headache.

"Ugh. What happened to me and why does my head hurt?"

Both dragon slayer and exceed looked at each other than at back at shard confusion in their eyes before Gajeel answered him.

"Uh, kid… don't you remember what happened to you?"

"No sir. All I remember is fighting Rider then he knocked into a building then everything else fades to black afterward."

Gajeel was about to explain when Shard got up and rushed over to the mayor only to see her wounds had been healed.

"Thank goodness you're okay."

The mayor smiled at Shard and his concern.

"Your concern is not needed. I'll recover in a few days and be alright."

"No it's not alright, my fight leveled your village. So I'm going to help you fix it even if I stay overnight."

Before shard could continue he looked over the crowd and noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, where's that one kid?"

The villagers looked around before one of them answered shard.

"What other child?"

Shard looked around before explaining.

"The child that Rider held hostage. I wanted to tell him sorry."

The villagers looked at each other before the mayor spoke to shard.

"Shard there are only 10 children in this village."

"Wait so you think that kid came from a nearby town?"

"The mayor shook her head.

"Not likely the nearest town is 50 miles out."

Shard was left to contemplate while elsewhere the other "child" looked out at Ishmalt before his shape transformed.

The child was now a tall, middle-aged man with short messy blond hair and purple eyes. One of his notable features is a blue six-pointed star on the left side of his forehead. His current attire consisted of a shirt and pants of similar color and designs. The white shirt has a high collar with black fur at the end, and intricate gold and purple-colored designs on its circumference. The shirt also has long sleeves with light purple cuffs, which have similar black fur and designs. A pair of gold ring-shaped ornaments are also decorating the upper and lower parts of each sleeve. His brown pants were complemented by a pair of high boots of similar color, which have black fur at the collars as well. On top of everything, the man wore a long red robe that covers his entire body. The part of his robe which covered his torso is decorated with white fur. On top of the fur, he wore a gold necklace and a couple of medals. One of those medals, a gold medal with a green cross, is positioned on the left side of his chest while the other, a shield with gold and red colors, is positioned on his right side. Additionally, a pair of robes are protruding from the fur on his right back. Furthermore, the robe only has a single sleeve for his right arm.

This man was none other than the current wizard king Julius Novachrono who had heard Gildarts magic squad got a new member who was a dragon slayer no less so he wanted to see for himself.

"I heard that Gildarts had gotten a new magic knight but I never would've guessed he'd be another dragon slayer."

Julius's eyes went wide and starry as he began to ponder about shard's magic.

"I've never seen a dragon slayer be able to eat any element before. After all the dragon slayers in the brown wolves are only restricted to their confined elements but shard isn't. Oh, this is so fascinating but I'd best be on my way."

With that Julius turned and left but not before he took one last look at Shard as he, Gajeel, and Lily began helping the clean-up process.

The clean-up process of Ishmalt took longer than the three mages of the brown wolves would have liked but nonetheless after the 6th day the clean-up was finished and the three mages went back to the Brown Wolves HQ with Shard hanging his head low while Gajeel explained what happened when he got there, however, the Iron dragon then turned to Mira and Erza as he wondered why the two didn't jump in as he could smell them observing from afar. Mira and Erza explained that they only followed to make sure Shard would be okay and when they were about to get involved Gajeel had shown up. A few days had passed since the incident in Ishmalt and Shard had mostly been in his room as he had been blaming himself for what had happened to the villagers but today he heard footsteps approaching his door followed by Lucy peaking in and telling the young dragon slayer that Gildarts had gathered everyone in the main hall and it was about shard's mission. Shard got up from his bed then left his room as he followed Lucy to the main hall where the entire brown wolves squad had gathered with Gildarts front and center.

"I heard you called a meeting captain?"

"Yeah kid I did and I wanna say… Congrats."

Shard looked at Gildarts with pure confusion on his face as everyone else seemed happy with him.

"B-But captain I don't understand."

Gildarts smiled as he held up a small gold star.

"The wizard king somehow got word of what happened at Ishmalt and deemed your performance in the field extraordinary and awarded us a star. This now puts us one star behind the Golden Dawn. Believe it or not, our star count places us above the Silver eagles."

"So I did good Captain Gildarts?"

"Yup so quit frowning like that but that's not the only reason I called everyone here today."

Wendy then raised her hand questioning the point of the meeting here today.

"Then why did you call us all here today Gildarts-san?"

"To keep it short a new dungeon has appeared near the diamond kingdom and shard the person who was chosen to investigate the dungeon was you. You were chosen specifically by the wizard king himself."

Shard took a deep breath before he tightened his hands into fists.

"Okay. I won't fail you, captain. I'll go right now."

"Well about that I was gonna send you by yourself but…"

Behind Gildarts both Mira and Erza had auras of malice at the mention of Shard heading out by himself like last time.

"... other voices gave a strong argument against it so Natsu you're going with him."

There was a brief gasp from everyone else in surprise but natsu got over it as he flexed his bicep and smiled.

"You got it. I'll make sure he comes home without a scratch."

Shard smiled as did natsu as the two dragon slayers went off.

Dungeon entrance

Both dragon slayers entered the dungeon as shard could taste the raw manner in the air as they kept walking until natsu stopped getting shard's attention.

"You alright Natsu?"

"Yeah I'm...I'm good."

Natsu's nose then picked up the scent of blood and sweat which made his nose wrinkle in disgust not to mention the person who was giving off this smell wasn't friendly.

"There's something I gotta check. Keep exploring and we'll meet up soon."

"Okay. Do your best Natsu."

With that Natsu went off while Shard kept walking through the halls of the dungeon until he heard a scream of a girl and his nose picked up two scents; water and pot potatoes?

Shard began a full sprint knowing only one person who would smell like home to him as he kept running until he made it to an open room where he saw two magic knights being held up by a plant monster.

"Hands off ugly! Black dragon Roar!"

The blast of magic power destroyed the plant monster completely as Shard landed and smiled at who he found.

"Hey Asta. Been a while."

"Shard? What're you doing here?

Before the two could catch up another plant monster appeared behind them but before Shard could react a massive tornado engulfed it, shredding it to pieces as Shard smiled again.

"Haven't seen you in a while Yuno. You got friends here too huh?"

Shard could only smile as his dungeon exploration just got a whole lot more interesting.

 **A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry it's been so long I've been busy but here it is at long last the next chapter of Black Dragon Clover! As always don't forget to favorite and follow and leave a review as it helps. Also hope everyone's doing alright in quartine due to COVID-19. Until next time see ya! ;)**


End file.
